Beyond Belief
by BlueViolets87
Summary: Tori Vega has just been accepted to Hollywood Arts, a school that is not for the arts as believed by regular citizens. No, behind that facade is the real school, a school for extremely talented students with magical and powerful abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is something a bit different for me; for one, this will be more than one chapter. This has been following me around for the past year though so I want to try.  
**

**Disclaimer: This will go for the whole story, Victorious is not owned by me.**

* * *

"_Christine, no!" Sam cried out, fear in his eyes as his once best friend turned to kill him. She reached over and picked up the knife she had dropped._

"_I'm sorry Sam. This is the way it has to be." A flash of remorse crossed her face before she raised her arm to take her old friend's life. He seized up, blood abandoning him quickly, and closed his eyes. The knife came down towards him but she was stopped suddenly though and was knocked back._

"Tori? Tori, hey!" Hearing Trina's voice, Tori held up one finger, telling her to hold on. She had been attempting to read this book for days and not even her sister's whine could stop her. Not once did she take her eyes off of the book in front of her.

_As Christine regained her senses, she looked up to see Ross standing over her. She struggled to get up but as his arms pushed her downwards, she gave up with a moan._

"_Release me," she spat. "They are coming you know, like it or not. You can kill me now but it will be no use. Just let me go and get it over with."_

"_Listen to me," he responded gently. "You're not yourself right now. You are better than this. It's not too late for you to help us, your friends. We need you Christine. Give it up. Please."_

_His arms shook a little and his breath was growing heavy. Christine finally took advantage of his weakening soul to push Ross off and pin him down. There was a moment of hesitation as her long red hair fell around her face and onto his chest, creating a curtain of hair but she knew her mission would continue._

_His eyes locked with her's, pleading silently. The normally hardened eyes gave way to defeat as he whispered hoarsely to her:_

"_After everything we have been through, please Christine, give up."_

She never did get to find out if Christine gave up, for as she turned to the next page her sister plucked the book out of her hands and threw it against the wall.

"What? Hey Trina, I was reading that!" Tori cried. She walked over to where it had fallen to inspect it. The cover was dented and one page was folded inward a bit but otherwise it was fine.

"So? I'm upset! You wouldn't answer! What else am I supposed to do?"

"Um, wait?"

"Yeah right. Anyways, hey, still upset! You will never guess who I was partnered with for the big showdown." Tori opened her mouth to guess but her sister just continued on. "Andre Harris! A little freshman! This is not ok! I don't know why I should put up with this! Can you pass me that hair brush?"

Tori handed her sister the brush tentatively. Trina started to brush through her hair, small flashes of light sparking through it once and awhile. "I don't see the problem here. It's just for one day and then you-"

"Shhh. He's here!" Trina interrupted, waving her arms at Tori as the doorbell chimed. She looked expectantly at her sister. "Well? Go get it! I need to finish with my hair."

Tori sighed as she walked over and opened the door for the boy behind it. He was leaning against the door with a large smile on display. "Hey, you must be Andre. You don't look like a freshman. I'm Tori." she said, smiling back.

"I'm a junior," he corrected, walking in. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm a junior too!" Tori exclaimed. "Small world." Trina rolled her eyes at Tori's lame attempt to joke.

"Oh, hey Trina." Andre said, noticing the elder Vega sister.

"Hey. Let's get this over with and come up with our strategy."

"Alright, so I was thinkin' that we could-"

"No, that won't work. I have a better plan," Trina interrupted. Andre, who was not used to her antics, looked taken back. Tori rolled her eyes and gave a sympathetic look to Andre, apologizing for her. Trina continued her speech, ignoring the others. "You distract whatever it is, while I sneak in and attack it remarkably. It will definitely show off my incredible abilities." She flipped her hair back, which began to flicker again. Her hair began jerking upward and swishing about, lengthening and twisting as she grew more and more excited. It started whipping everything in sight, from the lamp on the table to Andre who ducked behind the couch as said lamp came hurtling in his direction.

"Trina!" Tori shouted.

"I can't stop it!" The reply came.

"Hit the ground!" Tori screamed as she took her own advice. Spotting a pair of scissors near her, she crawled her way over army-style, before standing up triumphantly.

"Try defeating this, hair!" she called out, holding them up. The hair smacked it quickly out of Tori's hands which she then threw into the air, annoyed with the wild hair before Andre tugged her down. Obviously the hair held a firm grudge against scissors.

"I got this." He told her, standing up. Closing his eyes, his hands began to glow, as what could only be described as energy or translucent goo flowed out of it. Tori watched in amazement as the ice blue energy slowly circled the crazed hair, restraining it.

Once Trina's hair went back to normal, Tori spoke up. "Wow Andre, that was sick!"

"I suppose it was alright. Unnecessary but alright. It was going to go down soon." Trina pouted, smoothing down her hair. "Aw man, I think you ruined it!"

"It's just energy," Andre told the glaring girl with a little chuckle. "It can't hurt you."

"How did you do that?" Tori asked eagerly.

He laughed and gave a little shrug. "I can manipulate emotional energy from myself and others and use it in different ways. No big deal."

"No big deal, tha-"

"Yes, no big deal as he just said. Now come on! I don't want to look bad in front of everyone, do you? Let's get to work." Trina butted in, desperate for the attention to leave Andre and return to her. She grabbed a pen to start writing things down as Tori and Andre just gave each other a look and a shrug. This was going to be a long day, they could just feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to thank everyone for your response-****reviews, favorites, follows, everything****! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Five days later, the big day had come as parents, siblings and friends gathered to watch the big showdown. Student after student entered the large arena, to show off their talents in front of everyone as a quarterly assessment. Before they completed their test, everyone crammed together behind the arena in a small room with a window, so teachers and students alike could observe each other, wait and make sure everything ran smoothly.

Many students were pacing nervously in preparation and others just watched each other including the younger Vega sister who was backstage to support her sister and new friend. She winced as she watched one boy raise his arms nervously and circle them in the direction of the growling monster. It began to sway before groggily blinking its eye. Suddenly from behind it, his partner, a short blonde girl appeared, trapping it in vines with one hand gesture. The beast fell to the ground with a thump, rippled and then disappeared as the victorious pair took a bow for all of their cheering fans. Tori joined in, impressed with such a display.

"Wow! You guys actually have to fight things like that?" She turned to Andre in amazement.

"Well, we aren't gonna hold hands and sing campfire songs with them," Andre chuckled. Tori let out a little laugh herself and smiled. A strange noise similar to a large thump combined with a crash came from behind her. She whipped around to see a man bending over that she could have sworn wasn't there before. Her heart began to race and she jumped a little.

"Sorry to scare you." The man smiled apologetically. "Trina, Andre, you guys are up next."

"Thanks Lane." Andre said, giving a small wave. He was dealing with the pressure of the task ahead of him quite well, other than the way his hands that were fiddling subconsciously with the inner lining of his pockets. Lane gave a nod to them before noticing a boy behind them with glasses who was arguing with a large puppet over a glass of water.

Trina took out her ear buds, pausing the music she was listening to. "Was that Lane?"

"Yeah, we're up next." Andre told her before walking towards the window to as he put it "gather his passionate emotions".

"Ah, great," she said, reaching for her bag. "Time to volumize!" She pulled out a small bottle and dumped most of it into her hands. Seeing Andre's confused expression, Tori began to explain.

"Her friend told her about this special Yerbanian hair volumizer that is supposed to strengthen and add shine to hair. Trina thinks it might help her in the arena."

"I don't think," Trina butted in. "I know." She stuck her gooey hands into her head, massaging the goo into it. Her hair gave a little jerk at her touch before lying lifeless again. Trina gave a little frown.

"Trina, are you sure you were supposed to put in that much?" Tori questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Her sister paused. "I don't know, why?"

"It's not moving, like, at all."

Trina rushed over to a mirror to see for herself. Her eyes went wide and her breath was caught in her throat at the sight of her appearance. Her normally springy, full of life hair hung limply around her face as if it was pulled by a magnet to the ground. She closed her eyes, willing it to come alive but it just hung there. Regaining her voice, Trina let out a scream, drawing in a crowd of students and teachers. Lane pushed his way to the front, with the school nurse right behind him.

"My hair!" Trina clutched her locks which were beginning to come out. "Something is wrong with my hair!"

"She used most of the bottle of this Yerbanian hair volumizer her friend told her about," Tori explained, growing increasingly fretful but remaining calm enough to find and hand the nurse the bottle. "Will she be okay?"

"She will be but I think the volumizer is suffocating her hair. You are a hair manipulator correct?" The nurse continued at Trina's speechless nod. "Well, all of the energy circulating through it is probably building up frantically right now. It may even explode if not treated properly."

"Explode!"

"If it isn't treated properly. You should come with me." The nurse reached for Trina's hand, but she jerked it away.

"What about the showdown!" she cried.

"You obviously cannot fight," Lane said. "Where's Andre?"

"I saw him head that way." A boy next to Tori pointed towards the hallway leading to the arena.

"Already? Why didn't you stop him?" The boy shrugged lazily.

"I can go stop him." Tori volunteered. Before anyone could stop her she raced out of the room. The hallway was draped and dripping in shadows but at the end of the hallway, light peeking through the glass windows of the large metal door, she could see a familiar silhouette.

"Andre!" she called racing after him. She pushed the door open, exiting the darkness. Tori blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. She took in a sharp breath. Of course she was in the arena.

She turned around to bolt as quickly as she could but the doors had already closed, trapping her inside. She tried in vain to tug them open, but she had no success. Someone must have thought she was Trina. Tori heard a roar from behind her and as slowly as she could, she turned around. A huge feathered creature stood in front of her. Its one eye glared at her intensely before its long claws reached out to rake her. Tori ducked quickly and promptly began running around the perimeter, trying not to scream. She kept running until she collided with something, knocking her to the ground. She looked up into the worried eyes of Andre. He held out a hand to help her up.

"Tori, what are you doing here? Wait, hang on." Spotting the monster, he summoned his energy again, this time bright orange energy circled Andre as it built up. When it was at a satisfying size, he released it in his target's direction. "Okay, time to spill."

"I wanted to see the arena up close?" Tori said weakly receiving a skeptical look from Andre as he continued to release more energy.

"Ok, basically Trina's out and we shouldn't be here. Watch out!" She pushed Andre out of the way of an enormous blast of cold air that was coming towards them.

"Thanks!" Andre replied breathlessly. "Trina ditched?"

"Not exactly," she winced. "How are you holding up?"

"Let's just say that I need to finish him off much faster. Feel as angry as you can, that should help."

"Wait," Tori paused and looked at him. "How do you know it's a guy?"

"Just go!"

Tori sprinted to the other side of the arena to focus as much as she can. No one was there to help her except Andre. She wasn't used to trying to make herself furious but in a time like this, it wasn't a difficult task. Her insides began to bubble inside of her as she grew more and more frustrated, at Trina, herself, the officials of the showdown and especially the monster. She started to shake and clenched her hands into fists. As Andre noticed this he ran over to her. As gently as possible, he pulled the dark red raw energy off of her, added it to the energy circulating around him and carefully directed it towards the approaching enemy. The creature was blown off its feet, sent to the other side of the arena.

"Are you okay?" Andre asked Tori who was on her knees, still boiling. Before she could answer she was interrupted by a large shadow covering both of them. One second Andre was looking down at her and the next he was flying through the sky, landing hard on his back. The fierce creature turned towards the boy, who was struggling to get up.

That's when she snapped. Tori had had enough. She was tired of not being able to help, tired of watching and not doing anything, tired of listening to Trina every day reminding her that she was special and Tori wasn't, and most of all, terrified from watching her strong new friend be brushed away so easily. Andre would have had enough energy to blow up the entire town with her feelings; anger, frustration, fear were all on her side. Her nails were clenched so hard, small crescent-shaped marks encrusted into her skin and her breathing was nothing short of a short raspy hiss.

She began to scream. _"Leave him alone!" _Tori rose up into the air, hair sparking like her sister's. Unlike her sister though, Tori's hair remained down. Her hands sparked before a light came shooting out of her hands. It surrounded her, the electric charge crackling, speeding up furiously. Finally she released it in the direction of the confused monster, causing it to stumble. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, she took a large and furious breath in, and then let out a scream along with an even larger amount of electric power. The lights began to flicker and the crowd stared on in disbelief and awed silence. The charge was seen to enter the monster which began to shake and roar before collapsing and dissolving into nothing like its predecessors, leaving nothing but the scratches on Andre and a few feathers on the ground to remind everyone that it was there. Exhausted, Tori also fell to the ground, her hand flickering once before settling down again.

After a brief silence, the crowd erupted in cheers; Tori's parents louder than all of them. Tori's anger had drained away for the most part, and her shoulders along with the rest of her body finally relaxed as the cheers dulled away to darkness-a darkness Tori greeted with an open heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**All of you reviewers, viewers, followers, favoriters (That's not a form right? Oh well, I am now making that a word) out there, you are amazing! I love hearing your thoughts and comments! Thank you for all of it!  
**

**Giant thanks to Invisiblegirl3 for betaing this and helping me with ideas for this chapter. You are incredible! I couldn't have gotten this chapter up without you.  
**

* * *

"How could you let this happen?"

"The enemy just went crazy."

"It could have killed her or the boy!"

"Andre."

"Yes him."

"I'm sure the teachers were going to stepped in before Tori went down."

"What exactly happened to her?"

"Honey, I told you not to go to the bathroom so close to Trina's fight!"

"I'm sorry if I have an unusually small bladder. It is a problem. We must have confirmed that at least twice in the last month. Now please, will someone tell me what happened to my daughter to lead her to be lying unconscious in front of me when she was just supposed to be helping her sister backstage?"

"She is exhausted Mr. Vega. In her fury she emitted a great amount of power that must have been building up for the years."

"Power?"

"Power."

In the foggy state she was in, that word echoed and crashed into every part of Tori's brain, desperate to escape. Her eyelids fluttered sluggishly as if brought back to life, triggered by that word.

"Did you see that?"

"Is she waking up?"

"I told you that it would work!"

Tori blinked a couple of times as the nine shaky figures huddled around her spun and blurred in and out until they combined into three familiar people.

"Tori, how are you feeling?" Her mother looked down at her worryingly, laying a reassuring hand on her daughter's forehead, as if some illness had caused the event Tori and her parents still couldn't quite comprehend.

"Alright I guess," she croaked. "What happened?"

"You fainted after releasing all that energy. For anyone, a display half that strength would weaken them. I am assuming this has never happened before." Seeing Tori's nod, the nurse continued. "Many people need a jumpstart to have their talents kick in. Anger I guess did the trick for you."

"What?"

"Tori, it was amazing!" her mother told her enthusiastically. "You shot up into the air and released what looked like electricity right into the monster. It was shocked right out of existence!"

"What?" she repeated again; she had thought it had been a dream.

"Honey, you're like Trina! You've got a power girl, a huge one," her dad said, squeezing her hand. "The school has offered you a scholarship since; well you know you need to learn how to control it."

"A scholarship? Me? Really?" Tori's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Congratulations sweetie!" Her dad replied excitedly.

This was too good to be true. "Wait, but I'm not like Trina, that's impossible. Everyone who goes there is wicked powerful."

"So are you." A voice from the doorway answered her. Andre was leaning against the door. He had a few scratches and his arm was in a sling but he looked notably better than the last time Tori had seen him. For one thing he was conscious. She opened her mouth to respond to him but her beat her to it.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Tori alone?" he asked the adults. There was a few seconds of protest but Andre gave them a pleading look and they quickly agreed, shuffling out the door.

"Now," Andre said, coming over to Tori's bed. "Tell Andre what's wrong." Tori was finally able to open her mouth, and her words started tumbling out.

"Andre, I can't be talented. I'm not talented. I'm not special. I'm just Tori Vega!"

"Tori Vega who defeated a 10-foot tall rogue monster with her mad powerful electric hands."

Tori's mind was reeling. "No, no, no. What about Trina?"

"What about Trina?"

"She's the special one. You should have seen when she developed her powers; she wouldn't shut up about it for weeks. This has always been her thing and she's gonna be furious." A hair blew into Tori's face and she brushed it away. Without trying, her hand sparked upon contact and she jerked back.

"So?" Andre gave a little laugh. "That's something new? This is Trina."

"She's my sister Andre. I can't do that. You know, after Trina found her gift I spent years trying to see if I was special too. They did tests on me, I jumped out of trees to see if I could fly, concentrated until I gave myself headaches and don't get me started on all the time I spent mimicking super-heroes, hoping they would rub off on me. Soon I just gave up and the look in Trina's eyes never made try again."

"I get that. But this is an opportunity you can't pass up. You are powerful and Trina must understand that. She's your sister, and she would want you ti be happy."

"I guess…"

"She may be self-absorbed and over the top," Tori nodded in reluctant agreement. "But she must have some room in her spotlight. You deserve to have some light. You could make it yourself." Andre chuckled at his bad joke. "You know with your electric-"

"You are hilarious," Tori rolled her eyes. "You've been waiting to use that for a while, haven't you?"

"It sets itself up, I mean come on. After you destroyed that monster, you have to be ready for jokes. I've gotten my share over the years."

"It was an accident, ok? It had to be."

"Girl, it was no accident, I don't know if you remember but I was there. I was almost passed out and was pretty woozy, but I was still there. It was amazing; _you_ were amazing! If Trina can't see and accept that she is crazy. What do you say, will you accept?"

Tori thought for a minute. From Trina's descriptions over the years of her school, she would be in for a fanatical time only heard of in books and T.V shows. There were classes of survival, identity, control, specific power control and meditation; not to mention the regular classes of math, science, history and English and other ones that Trina didn't even get to mention. To Tori, that sounded much better than sitting in a boring classroom learning about mold patterns and bacteria specimens. A smile spread across her face as her eyes regained its previous spark. "It _is_ a pretty awesome power," she said. Andre gave her an encouraging look

"Well, ok!" she cried, eyes shining now as she tried to ignore the doubtful feeling. It sounded pretty amazing and Trina would understand, right? She bounced up in her bed and hugged Andre, before groaning and pulling away in pain. Maybe bouncing wasn't the best idea.

"Why don't you rest," Andre chuckled. "Big day on Monday." He winked before slipping out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I feel that I must apologize. It's been a long time since an update on this story. For some reason once summer started I've actually had a lot less time to write and edit. This happened last summer too... hehehe, oh well. How have you been everybody? I hope everyone is well and enjoys this new chapter! Thanks to Ashhhley for the help with the chapter upload!**

* * *

"Tori, come on!"

As Monday morning came around, Tori stepped out of her sister's car to get the first glance at her new school. It was much larger than she remembered from the open house she had attended when Trina first learned about her special abilities. The Hollywood Arts sign warmly welcomed them with bright mosaics underneath. Tori could tell that Trina was getting annoyed with her refusal to move but who could care? A tingling feeling spread through her body, this was her school! _This is insane! _She thought, excited that she was even there, able to experience things only told in stories.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her arm, jolting her out of her daze.

"Come on Tori!" her sister repeated, exasperated. "We are going to be late."

"You know officially we're already late." Tori smirked. The past hour Tori had met with the principal of the school to get her schedule, learn some basic techniques and sign some papers. Trina had been forced to wait with them, and she was quite frustrated by the time the two reached the school. They had only missed one period though.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

The two started walking up, mixing in with the few late students ready for a new year—or at least as ready as they could be. Tori couldn't help but glance around at some of her soon to be classmates. She was watching one red haired girl sprint across the parking lot to greet her friend, a curly haired boy with a large puppet when she felt another aggravated tug from Trina.

"Who are those two?" Tori asked her curiously. Trina craned her neck to get a better look. Seeing the two, she wrinkled her nose.

"That's just Cat and Robbie. Cat's really strange but harmless. If you just smile and nod though, she will be happy enough. Oh and Robbie, he's so annoying. Just avoid eye contact and ignore his creepy puppet. Now come on, I'm going to be late to meet my friends." Tori gave her a perplexed look but wasn't able to even open her mouth before Trina tugged her along.

They strolled up to the building and Trina dramatically threw open the doors. She stepped inside with Tori right behind her, but the moment Tori took her first step inside the building, she didn't quite get the welcome she was hoping for. A large whistling sound pierced her ears and a light began to flash ominously. Trina's hair went wild as a panicked look crossed her face.

"Tori, what did you do?" she yelled over the blaring siren, clapping her hands over her ears.

"I don't know!" Tori called back, mimicking her sister's actions but also scrunching up her face in pain. Her sister started to scramble away shouting something about getting help. Tori began to sprint the other way, quickly knocking into someone's shoulder as she ran. As the person turned and stumbled slightly with a surprised growl, her hair whipped around, smacking Tori briefly in the face. However Tori was not fazed.

"Sorry!" She turned her head back to quickly apologize but suddenly crashed into another body. She looked up into a boy's warm brown eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed; concerned that he had actually hurt her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, sticking out his hand for her to take. She took it and was instantly swept up onto her feet once again. She was about to respond, when she was distracted by two men, one of them being Lane, running by. The unknown, large burly man quickly raised his arms and the room seemed to ripple before the sirens silenced.

"Sorry about that Tori," Lane walked over to Tori with an apologetic smile she was getting tired of seeing. That smile always seemed to be Lane's opening.

"What was that all about?" she asked. "What the heck did I do?"

"You weren't in the program, you know, because you are new."

"Aw man," Tori said, still a bit frazzled and frustrated. "You mean I caused a huge panic and knocked this boy..."

"Beck." the boy in question responded, giving a small, almost awkward salute.

"-Beck down because I wasn't in the system?"

"Yes basically, again I really am sorry. It shouldn't happen any more. It shouldn't." He sent a glare over to the burly man and a small girl who had joined him in the confusion. She paused in her quest to reprogram the security, feeling Lane's eyes on her. She turned and gave a small wave, looking extremely apologetic as well, her smile almost forced. Tori still felt nervous and could feel her heart trying to escape her chest, sparking every other second. The perks of having electricity probably running through her veins.

"All right..." she trailed off, smiling shakily. Lane took it as a good sign and walked over to the door to talk to the security experts.

Tori turned back to Beck and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Look I really am sorry, are you okay?" she asked. "I'm Tori."

"I figured that. Lane um said your name." Beck cracked a small smile. "You're the new girl right?"

"Was it that obvious?" Tori joked back, extending her hand. "So Tori, Beck, we all good then? I feel like I'm really getting to know you."

"You better not." A girl appeared from a corner with her arms crossed. She walked up to Beck and kissed him so passionately Tori could have sworn she was eating his soul. She broke away reluctantly and turned to Tori as if noticing her for the first time "Who's she?"

Tori backed up slightly but put a wavy smile on her face as Beck rolled his eyes. "Tori, this is my charming girlfriend Jade, Jade, this is Tori."

"We've met." Jade said dryly, eyes narrowed.

Tori tilted her head. "We have? Ohhhh, you were the girl I knocked into before Beck. I recognize those streaks."

"Really!" Jade responded, widening her eyes in mock surprise. "No way, that was me? Oh well my bruise would have to agree with you!" Beck nudged her and gave her an irritated look. Jade twisted her head and argued with him, communicating with her fuming eyes. She began to pull Beck away, who cast one look at Tori, calling, "I'll see you later!" Jade looked back at Tori briefly with only a single smug glance towards Tori before resuming an argument with Beck that echoed all the way down the hall. With that one glance though momentary, something changed in Jade's eyes revealing a look that almost seemed less threatening and more threatened. Tori peered at her a little confused but quickly chose to try to forget about it.


End file.
